FE 18.7
Ander is marching off, just fuming rage, towards the nearest sewer entrance. Vash-Ti follows, not quite sure about any of this. Ander: "Ok, Dam. Current plan is to go in through the sewers. You got a better one?" Damaia raises one of her pierced eyebrows. "Dam? No. The sewer is likely the best option for stealth. That said, there's a better entrance in that direction." Damaia tilts her head towards the High Ward. Ander: "Great. Lay on, MacDam." Damaia's lips draw into a flat line. "If Damaia is too difficult, just use Blue. At least I've heard that one before." Damaia heads towards the High Ward. Ander follows. Vash-Ti also follows, somewhat apprehensively. Ander: "...may I ask what you're after?" Ander: "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just curious." Damaia: "Probably much the same as what you are after." Ander: "A friend?" Quill: It takes a bit of time to get up to the High Ward, twenty minutes or so. Damaia scoffs. "Nothing so pointless." Ander: "...I am really regretting siding with you." Damaia: "Why did you?" Ander: "My friend's in danger, you said you could help." Ander: "Kite can be mad at me when everyone's safe." Ander looks for this supposed sewer grate. Damaia leads them to it. Ander: ((Can we say we find it and enter it?)) Vash-Ti: (arright) Quill: ((Yes. I am running two chats, I'll be a little slow.)) Ander: ((Sorry)) Damaia heads into the sewer. Ander follows. Ander"...you ok, Vashti?" Quill: You pull up the grate and go down into the sewer! Vash-Ti: "Yes, just a little wary. We don't seem to have all that great luck with subterranean passages." Vash-Ti follows. Quill: There is an odor as well. Ander: "Yep, this is a sewer, alright." Damaia: "That map of yours, is it of the house itself?" Ander: ((...is it just of the house?)) Quill, 9:28 PM Yep. But you can tell where the house is supposed , so you know the right direction you should head in. Ander: "I can work it out from this. I'm assuming when the fighting breaks out, you can handle yourself." Damaia: "I can." Damaia: "Though I believe getting you there and in was my part of the agreement. I prefer to avoid a fight if possible... unless that's the job." Ander: "That's more than fair. I am more...expecting a fight than wanting one. The mission is just to save Vy." Ander will guide us through the sewers. ((I assume we're going in through the toilet)) Quill: Okay! Gimme a survival check. Ander: ((17)) Quill, 9:36 PM Okay, you go through the smell sewers, which are nonetheless clean as sewers go, and find a ladder leading up into his basement. Ander "Can you check for traps?" Damaia does so. Quill, 9:37 PM Roll it. Damaia, 9:37 PM (19 investigation) Quill, 9:38 PM Locked and trapped. Damaia, 9:38 PM "Aren't you glad I'm here?" Damaia sets to work. Damaia, 9:38 PM (14 TT) Quill, 9:38 PM Was that for the lock, or the trap? Damaia, 9:38 PM (trap) Quill, 9:39 PM There's a click! Disarmed. Damaia pulls out a wand and unlocks the door before peeking inside. Quill, 9:40 PM Basically, there's a hatch at the top of the ladder. You peark around, go ahead and roll perception. Damaia, 9:41 PM (24) Damaia looks down at Ander and puts two fingers up to indicate two guards. Ander nods. Damaia points at Ander, then at the direction the guards are in, then uses Thaumaturgy to make a noise like a clattering of something falling over on the other side of the hatch to try to separate the two. Ander nods and prepares to follow her. Ander also signals to Vashti to first keep quiet and then to follow. Vash-Ti follows, as silently as she can. Quill, 9:47 PM The guards stop their card game and look at each other. One of them gets up and moves to wear the noise came from. Damaia goes after the one who left with a dagger, leaving the other for Ander. Quill, 9:48 PM Roll stealth. All of you. Damaia, 9:49 PM (14) Ander 9:49 PM ((Not great, 10)) Quill, 9:49 PM These guys are all wearing the livery of Rannon, so they're house staff and guards. Vash-Ti, 9:51 PM 15 Quill, 9:56 PM They haven't noticed anything amiss. Damaia, you reach yours first, what do you do? Damaia will attempt to do the whole hand over the mouth, dagger across the throat, quiet assassination. (15, 9 dmg) Quill, 9:58 PM He's not dead! Struggling in your grasp. Ander? Ander tries for a non-lethal take down of two martial arts blows to the sides of the head. Ander still draws her sword though, just in case. 9:59 PM ((21 for the first strike with 7 dam, 14 for the second with 6 dam)) Quill, 9:59 PM He goes down! Ander smiles and waves Vashti up. Ander 10:00 PM ((Just, for flourish, I sort of wanted to do the two chops to the side at once. Like, I came up behind him and just WHAM!)) Quill, 10:01 PM Damaia, yours is still thrashing about, and since you're not grappling, separates himself. What's your AC? Damaia, 10:01 PM (14) Quill, 10:02 PM He smacks you with his mace for 5 damage. Vashti, you got a clear shot at him if you want to do something since you haven't done anything yet. Vash-Ti will attempt to pop up from behind whatever she was behind and catch him with a quick Eldritch Blast while he's focusing on Damaia. Quill, 10:05 PM That's a hit. He crumples! He's dead. Vash-Ti looks rather dismayed that it was enough to kill him, but such is life. Damaia moves to the next door to check it, and whispers to Ander, "Check your map. I don't know the inside of the house." Ander does so. Checks for a dungeon or something they could secure. Quill, 10:08 PM You're in a large basement room. Damaia looks for exits then! Quill, 10:09 PM There is a door! Damaia checks for locks and traps. (19) Quill, 10:10 PM THis one is just locked. Ander looks at her hand. "Ahk khull, not now." Vash-Ti, 10:12 PM "Are you alright, Ander?" Damaia uses the wand to unlock it again. Quill, 10:12 PM Click! Unlocked, and leading out into a hallway. Ander 10:12 PM "...yeah, I think so. My new friends seem to have an issue here, though." Damaia peeks through the door for anything of interest. (nat 1- 7 :D ) Quill, 10:14 PM You don't spot anyone. Damaia, 10:14 PM "Find anything on that map, Halfling?" Ander 10:16 PM "If I ain't callin' you Dam, you ain't callin' me Halfling. This basement seems the best place to check first. No official dungeon, least not on this map." Damaia looks around then. Damaia, 10:18 PM (21 investigation) Quill, 10:18 PM You move into a hallway lined with doors. Gimme perception checks. Damaia, 10:18 PM (14) Ander 10:18 PM ((11)) Vash-Ti, 10:18 PM 18 Quill, 10:19 PM Damaia and Vashti, you hear someone coming from down the hallway, probably about to step around the corner. Sounds like more than one person. Damaia moves to duck into the closest room, hopefully dragging the others with her. Vash-Ti ducks into whichever room is closest, especially if dragged. Ander didn't hear them and doesn't know why everyone's hiding. Quill, 10:21 PM Give me stealth checks. Damaia, 10:21 PM (19) Vash-Ti, 10:21 PM 3 10:21 PM ((Is there time between them ducking and the guys coming round for me to duck behind a potted plant or something?)) ((...if I can, I rolled a nat 20 on stealth. 24 total.)) Quill, 10:22 PM There are no potted plants in the basement, it's a pretty plain hallway. But no one knows you're here. Ander will try and hide, best she can. Quill, 10:24 PM So Damaia and Ander hide really well, but Vashti kind of catches her skirt on the door, causing it to rattle. The footsteps slow. 10:25 PM ((Can I see them?)) Quill, 10:26 PM Yeah, they're just coming around the corner, two more guards in Rannon Livery. "Terry? That you?" Ander will ready and action. She will charge and attack if they go towards Vashti's door. Quill, 10:27 PM Incidentally, the room you have ducked into is full of crates with the stamp of five dragon heads stylized to look like an M. You're all in the same room. Damaia, 10:28 PM (Are any of them open/unsealed?) Quill, 10:28 PM Most of them seem empty on a cursory glance, which is all you can manage before Ander CHARGES. 10:29 PM ((24 to hit with the sword! Nat one on the martial arts, though.)) Quill, 10:30 PM You smack one! They are still surprised by the sudden attack Halfling. Go ahead and roll initiative, everyone. Damaia, 10:30 PM (21) 10:30 PM ((20)) Vash-Ti, 10:31 PM 21 Quill, 10:31 PM You guys are speedy! Damaia, your go, what do you do. Damaia, 10:32 PM (How many are there?) Quill, 10:32 PM Two. Damaia will Hunter's Mark and chuck her dagger at the other one. (Is he within 5' of Ander and/or surprised for sneak attack?) Quill, 10:33 PM Yep. Damaia, 10:33 PM (16 attack, 19 dmg) Quill, 10:33 PM He goes down in one hit! Vashti. Vash-Ti attempts to zap the other with Eldritch Blast. She tries for a nonlethal strike, but I do not think magic can be nonlethal in 5e. Quill, 10:35 PM That's a hit. He goes down! And yes, you can make the plast nonlethal if it's an attack roll, I'd say. Vash-Ti, 10:36 PM neato. Damaia goes to the dead one and drags him inside, retrieving her dagger. "Pull him in and shut the door." Damaia then starts looking at the boxes. Ander goes over and tries to drag the other guy. 10:37 PM ((15 str for dragging)) Quill, 10:37 PM Okay, you get him in there. You looking in the non-empty boxes, I take it? Damaia, 10:37 PM (yes.) Ander huffs a bit, as the dude is probably three times her size. Ander wants to test something. She starts moving her hand around the boxes, seeing if anything...happens. Quill, 10:39 PM Nope. Damaia, 10:39 PM (nat 20, 23 investigation if you need it) Ander looks at her hand. "The hells do you want from me?" Damaia, 10:40 PM "Keeping your voice down would be a good start. There could be more." Quill, 10:40 PM THe boxes that are not empty are filled with bits and bobs -- jars and containers full of various liquids and gross things. Pieces of shaped boned. Damaia pockets one thing that looks most special, something with carvings or words or something that might be able to be identified. 10:42 PM "That what you came for, or more a souvenir?" Damaia, 10:43 PM "That's not what I'd call 'looking the other way', but I'm not sure which yet." Quill, 10:43 PM Some of the jars have draconic script. Damaia reads them! 10:44 PM "Vashti, if you saw evidence that might help our case when this is done, would you recognize it?" Damaia takes one of the jars. Vash-Ti, 10:49 PM "I am unsure, as I am unsure exactly what we would be looking for. Evidence of 'Carrick's' nature? Evidence of shady dealings?" Damaia, 10:50 PM "That stamp's all you'd need for that. Come on, let's go find your friend." Damaia moves to the door to check for more guards. 10:51 PM "Good to know." Quill, 10:51 PM Perception! Damaia, 10:51 PM (ugh 9) 10:51 PM ((9)) ((Nein. :) )) Quill, 10:52 PM You guys don't hear anyone. Ander checks her map and goes looking for the next most likely location to find Vy. Quill, 10:53 PM There are more rooms down here, then at the end of the hallway are stairs leading up into the rest of the house. Damaia peeks into each room. Ander helps. Quill, 10:55 PM One door is more crates, mostly empty, with evil spell magic stuff in those that aren't. One door clicks when you open it. Give me constitution saving throws. 10:56 PM ((14)) Damaia, 10:56 PM (12) Quill, 11:03 PM Damaia, you and Vashti are stunned as gas floods the hallway outside the door, and you start coughing and gagging. Ander, you manage to maintain. 11:03 PM "Shit shit shit." Ander tries to wave the gas away from them so they can recover. Quill, 11:04 PM It dissipates pretty quickly. You both take 2 pts of damage. Damaia, 11:05 PM "Fuck." Damaia checks the doors for traps before opening them all. (cwl) Quill, 11:05 PM The trapped door was also locked. Damaia uses her picks on this one. (16) Quill, 11:06 PM You open it up, and find a small sell with a cot, and a chair. Vydea is on the chair, asleep, seemingly. 11:06 PM "VY!" Ander runs over and checks on her. Quill, 11:07 PM She's alive, but unresponsive. 11:07 PM "And here's where Kite would be really useful." Damaia, 11:07 PM (Inside a cell that has another door, or can we reach her?) Vash-Ti looks around the room just in case there's something we were meant to overlook. Quill, 11:09 PM You can reach her. Damaia checks to see if she can figure out if it's something a Cure Wounds will help or if it's something more than hp loss. Quill, 11:11 PM Medicine check. Damaia, 11:11 PM (20) Ander doubles over in pain and clutches her hand. 11:12 PM "GAH!" Damaia tilts her head at Ander and asks Vashti- "What's wrong with her?" 11:14 PM "OW, FUCK! ...NOW?!?" Vash-Ti heads over to Ander to try and see what's going on. "It's a long story. I'd say don't worry about it, but that feels insincere." Damaia, 11:15 PM "Hey, keep your voice down. You wanna get caught?" 11:15 PM "...I need one of you to cut off my hand!" Damaia, 11:16 PM "That seems excessive, but..." Damaia reaches for her sword. 11:16 PM "WAIT!" "...what...gah...what about my friend?" Damaia, 11:16 PM "Stop shouting." Vash-Ti, 11:16 PM "How far down?!" Damaia, 11:16 PM "She's been drugged." 11:18 PM "...fuck...fuck fuck fuck...I don't think she's drugged." Damaia, 11:18 PM "She's not wounded. Drugs, magic, something." 11:19 PM "Vashti! Can you do a sense magic or anything?" Vash-Ti, 11:21 PM "I don't know Detect Magic! I may be able to try and suss it out logically, but I may not know for sure." check? Quill, 11:21 PM Sure, what are you checking? Vash-Ti, 11:23 PM an arcana check allow me to determine the presence of magical effects, and possibly their nature, or is that strictly a Detect Magic thing? Quill, 11:24 PM No. Arcana would be more for looking a specific thing and determining it if was magic. 11:24 PM "Nevermind...we need Kite. Damaia...please...can you help us get Vy back to the tavern? I can...pay you." Ander is saying all this through pained moans. Damaia, 11:25 PM "I'm not exactly a weightlifter, but maybe." 11:26 PM "Vashti...give me...a hand, would ya?" Damaia tries to fireman carry Vydea. Vash-Ti attempts to help Ander up. 11:30 PM "Fuck it...this hand needs to go." ((Can we jump back to the tavern?)) Quill, 11:31 PM Not yet. Sorry, still running two rps. Ander draws Skara. "I'm not gonna make it back like this. Vashti, how confident are you?" Vash-Ti, 11:35 PM "Just... How far down your arm does it extend?" Damaia, 11:35 PM "Confident in what?" Ander blinks...and stands. Ander shakes her hand. 11:36 PM "...what...just...what?" "...............hello?" "...so...um...it seems we're good." Quill, 11:37 PM You guys carry Vy out to the sewers. She remains unresponsive. 11:38 PM "Thank you for your help, Damaia. You could've run out a while back, and you didn't. I appreciate that." Damaia, 11:39 PM "Job's not done yet." 11:39 PM "...ok then." Ander periodically looks back at her hand, confused. Vash-Ti, 11:40 PM "Are you sure you're going to be alright back in there?" 11:41 PM ((Was that to me or Damaia?)) Vash-Ti, 11:42 PM you 11:42 PM "For the time being. I hope Hakan's back at the tavern. I might need him to give me another pass." Quill, 11:45 PM You guys manage between you to get her up out of the sewer and into the street. Vy is still outcold so she's just a sack of potatoes to manage. Damaia calls Vashti over. "We'll draw less attention if we sling her over our shoulders. Drunk." Quill, 11:47 PM So you guys make your way toward the Merchant Ward and the Unicorn. Slowly. ((Main room now.))